


Earth

by LadyAbsolem



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Apocalypse, Bellarke, Delinquents, F/F, F/M, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, bellamy isn't a complete dick, mom and dad dynamic, this could be bad idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbsolem/pseuds/LadyAbsolem
Summary: Major Earthquakes breakout all over the world. The world is ending. Millions die. Cults, Looting, anything that can go wrong when disaster happens does.. Some people work together to find their loved ones and survive.The delinquents are back baby. Apocalypse scenario obviously. I'm kinda winging it here. Bellarke will happen fast this is not a slow burn I hope.





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m going to try and keep up with this but in the past, I’ve done one chapter and then lost interest. BUT, I was like 15 so.. I’m an adult now. Lol 
> 
> This idea came to me because of Lil Dicky’s new video, “Earth”. I started thinking about all the ways the world could end because ya girl got anxiety. And also inspired because I love fics about the good days of The 100 when there were no adults. I dunno why, I just like it. Any who... I don’t know if there will be any smutty stuff because I’m honestly terrified of writing stuff like that but maybe.. 
> 
> Let’s get started!!

Chapter One  
_Clarke_

“Clarke, please understand, I know that your passion is art but the odds are that it will never go anywhere...” She paused.. I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes. This isn’t the first time I’ve heard this.. And I’m certain it wouldn’t be the last if I were being honest.

“I don’t want you to think I’m saying this because I’m disappointed or ashamed of you.. I love you Clarke. So much. I never want you to struggle just to get by. Your father and I worked hard to get where we are today and... Well I won’t go on with that again.. You’ve heard it enough in your life.. I just.. I’m rambling.” Another long pause.

She’s right.. I’ve heard it all before. Don’t get me wrong, I understand. I do. My parents weren't always rich and successful. I know what they went through for me. And I’ll always appreciate that. But it’s not going to change my mind.

“Just.. Promise me you’ll at least consider taking minor in nursing or CNA... Hell you could even welding, I don’t care. I just.. Well you’ve heard enough I’m sure...”

“I’ll think about it mom, promise.” Welding couldn’t be too bad.. I’ve never done anything but painting and drawing but welding could be fun.

“That’s all I ask baby. It never hurts! Nursing and welding is one of the few job professions that they say will never be without need, you know.” There’s a faint beeping that’s very familiar to me. “Shoot.. Baby I have to go. I’m being paged. I love you, call tomorrow okay? I promise I won’t talk anymore about what you should do with your life.” She laughs out.

“Okay mom, be safe, I love you too.”

Pulling the phone from my ear I look around. I guess I should go see about welding classes. I’m kind of excited for it, which I wasn’t expecting. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it earlier.

As I’m walking into the registration building somethings off.. I don’t really notice it at first, but it suddenly gets quiet.. I look around at all the people walking around me in the quad.. Mostly everyone is going on about there business but it just feels.. weird. I don’t even know how to explain it. I strange pit of dread fills my stomach but I shrug it off. _God I hope I’m not getting sick._ I go into the building and glance around briefly as I make my way to the desk. There’s not many people, thank goodness. All though it is the middle of the semester so I guess not many people would be here. I glance at the girl sitting in one of the couches.

“What do you need.” My head snaps forward to the woman at the desk. _Someone needs a coffee.. jeesh._

Smiling politely I reply, “I was wanting to look into some welding classes?”  
“All of them are full-up.” She snarked.  
“Oh, um.. Okay well, even next semester?”  
She huffs, and opens her mouth to reply when the phone rings. “Fine. Go sit down. I’ll get to you in a minute.” She smiles sarcastically almost, and picks up the phone. Nodding I turn to the chairs.. The girl is still sitting there.. She’s beautiful honestly. I’m jealous of her long, straight black hair. I sit next to her and put my bag at my feet and start to pull out my phone and jump when she talks suddenly, “She’s such a bitch, right? Like we’re taking up her precious time. When I came in she was playing freaking Candy Crush on her phone.” She says, rolling her eyes. I laugh and look at her.  
“Maybe she’s just having a bad day. My dad always told me not to judge someone by first impressions because you never know what someone is going through that day.. I try to live by that.”

She studies me for a second with a small smile on her lips. “I’m Octavia.” “Clarke.” I smile and give a tiny wave with my fingers.  
“Welding hey? You don’t seem the type.”  
“My mom suggested it. She’s worried my choice of major will get my no where in life and I’ll struggle and possibly be homeless.”  
They giggle together for a second and she replies, “Are you any good? At art I mean?” “I like to think so.. I’ve been told so. But, who knows honestly.”  
Gesturing to my bag she says, “Do you have anything with you?”  
I nod with a smile and pull out my sketchbook and hand it to her, as she flips through it she smiles, “You are good. I wouldn't worry too much.”  
“Thank you. I appreciate that.”  
I heard the click of the phone being hung up and we hear, “Octavia?” We both look over to her and Octavia hands me the sketch book and gets up, “It was nice meeting you Picasso.” “Same.” She goes up to the desk and grabs the papers the receptionist is holding out and I heard them talking lowly as I put my sketch book away.  
“Thank you.” “Yep.. Clarke?” I stand and start to the desk as Octavia starts walking to the door. I smile at her and she waves. Right as I get to the desk, the ground starts shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some tips or ideas! Any are appreciated! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but I think you can see where it’s going here.. lol Later!


End file.
